PineClan: The Never Ending Torture
by Brokenshadow of ShadeClan
Summary: Based on EagleClan and BumbleClan's stories. In PineClan, every she-cat is worthless, and are selfishly killed to satisfy toms needs. Frostflower was just chosen to become the leaders mate, and she knows that she might end up like the rest...
1. Intro

**Authors Note: Okay, so I'm back. I've decided to make one these about abused she-cats, because I love both EagleClan and BumbleClan's story, so I've decided to do my own. Credit for the idea goes out to them, so no flames for that. Here we go...**

In a forest, far away from the wrath of EagleClan and BumbleClan's ways, was scattered groups of rouges and loners, both of which lived either alone, in pairs, family's or in mishap groups. They all fought constantly, and many deaths came upon the forest. One tom came to this forest, though, and his name was Pine.

Pine was a very handsome reddish-brown tabby tom, with white front legs as if he had fallen in snow up to his chest. Pine's voice soothed she-cats like honey, and his twisting ways made them completely fall for him. Pine seemed to be a sweet, wonderful tom, every she-cats dream. Pine was coning. He would lure a she-cat with him, and pretend to love and respect her for quite some time. It wasn't until Pine craved a new she-cat that he would simply kill her and be off to set for a new 'mate'.

Pine came across a ran down rouge, his fur plastered to his ribs, and his eyes bloodshot. He told Pine about a clan that he had seen, BumbleClan, and their ways. Pine was very interested in this, and listened to the rouges stories about how BumbleClan treated their she-cats, like dirt, and would often abuse, and sometimes even kill them. Pine knew what he wanted: To start a clan just like BumbleClan's, a she-cat abusing one.

Pine and the rouge agreed to do this, and captured every single rouge in the forest. Pine, the rouge Finch, and their prisoners came across a clearing in a forest that suited them, and there, they started PineClan. Pine tortured the she-cats all the same, and never had a single drop of mercy. Pinestar couldn't grasp she-cats like he could usually do, now that they knew all of his tricks and schemes.

Pinestar then started falling for a she-cat by the name of Echoheart. She fell for him too, and they had kits together. Echoheart died giving birth to their one kit, a she-kit, who sadly died of greencough the next day. Pinestar then thought that every she-cat was so useless, and made new laws for them. The current medicine cat was a tom, who had received a sign from StarClan saying that they agreed with Pinestar's ways. PineClan was then made toms in order, with she-cats treated like foxdung. And so the new laws where made for she-cats and toms:

- Leaders mates have their last name -petal, deputies mates -feather, medicine cat's mates -pool, warriors mates -wing, unchosen she-cats -flower, and elder she-cats -cloud

- Toms are allowed to beat or kill his mates. He always will get an new one after.

- Medicine cats are forbidden to lay a harmful claw on their mate, or they will be looked down on by StarClan

- If a she-cat tries to kill her mate, she will be killed herself


	2. Allegiances

PineClan: The Never Ending Torture

Allegiances

PineClan

Leader: Wolfstar-huge dark gray tom with dark blue eyes; Frostpetal

Deputy: Hawkfang-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white tail-tip; Daisyfeather

Medicine Cat: Flameshadow-ginger-and-black tom with amber eyes; Mistpool

Warriors: Cedarclaw-gray tabby tom with pale, thin stripes and green eyes; Redwing

Graytail-white tom with a fluffy, long gray tail and amber eyes

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Blackstripe-battle-scared brown tom with jet-black stripes and orange eyes; Bumblewing

Badgertooth-black-and-white tom with blue eyes; Cloverwing

Duskfang-smoky black tom with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Reedfoot-ginger tom with darker paws and green eyes; Silverwing

Acornpelt-brown tabby tom with blue eyes; Ashwing

Foxfang-ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes

Mousefoot-brown-and-white tom with green eyes; Stormwing

Apprentice, Firepaw

Apprentices: Thunderpaw-ginger tom with a black stripe along spine and green eyes

Rabbitpaw-skinny brown tom with huge black paws and amber eyes

Firepaw-dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Chosen She-cats: Frostpetal-beautiful long-furred white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Daisyfeather-cream she-cat with green eyes; expecting

Mistpool-silver tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws and mint-green eyes; mother to: Willowkit (gray-and-white she-cat) and Patchkit (black-and-white tom)

Redwing-dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes; mother to: Ravenkit (black tom)

Bumblewing-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; expecting

Cloverwing-brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes; expecting

Silverwing-silver she-cat with blue eyes; mother to: Thrushkit (ginger tom) Skykit (brown she-cat) and Dawnkit (creamy-brown she-cat)

Ashwing-ashy pale gray she-cat with darker legs and green eyes; expecting

Stormwing-dark black she-cat with a gray tail-tip; expecting

Unchosen She-cats: Dappleflower-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Orangeflower-bright ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Snowflower-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Jayflower-gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Amberflower-ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders: Cliffheart-white tom with amber eyes

Gorsestripe-mottled gray tabby tom with orange eyes

She-cat Elders: Brightcloud-ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Splashcloud-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes


	3. Chapter 1

PineClan: The Never Ending Torture

Chapter 1

The shaken she-cats were huddled in a tight line, shrinking on the floor of the den. They all had glazed eyes, fear washing in them as the light of the entrance seemed to mock them. One of them would become the mate to Wolfstar, the cruel leader of PineClan. The unchosen queens had been told that day that Wolfstar's former mate, Lightpetal, had been savagely beaten to death, and had died, kits already swelling in the young pale golden she-cats belly.

Two shadows blocked the light of the den, and the she-cats let out faint whimper as the large dark gray tom, and his deputy, Hawkfang, arrived. Frostflower looked down the row of she-cats. There was Dappleflower at the other end, the dappled she-cat that never stopped complaining, Orangeflower, who's bright ginger coat stood out against the dark cave, Snowflower, the dark pelted she-cat with snow-white paws, Amberflower, the always talking she-cat, and Jayflower, Frostflower's sister, who shivered beside her.

Wolfstar eyes hungrily observed the she-cats, his dark blue eyes turning Frostflower's pelt to frost. Hawkfang walked beside him, hatefully staring at Jayflower and Frostflower, his littermates. Frostflower sadly stared at her brother, before Hawkfang bared his teeth silently at her, telling her to be quiet.

"Let me see..." Wolfstar growled, starting with the frightened Dappleflower. Dappleflower stared frightfully back at the looming tom, before Wolfstar passed her and moved to Orangeflower. Frostflower sighed with relief as Dappleflower, Orangeflower, then Snowflower and Amberflower were safe. Frostflower shifted in fear as Wolfstar came to Jayflower. The gray tabby shrunk, and Wolfstar shook his head. _She's safe. _Frostflower thought with relief until it came to her.

Frostflower's blue eyes widened as Wolfstar sniffed at the beautiful white she-cat's whiskers. Frostflower stood her ground as thick as an oak tree. Wolfstar narrowed his eyes in, what? Pleasure? Amusement...? Wolfstar smiled at Hawkfang, who was sitting near the other end of the line, and Hawkfang smiled back.

All unchosen queens stared frightfully as Frostflower was dragged out of the nursery in the PineClan leaders mouth.

* * *

><p>Frostpetal shrunk into Wolfstar's mossy nest. It had only been a sunrise ago that she was chosen to become the murderous leaders mate. Her name was changed from Frostflower, to Frostpetal, and the long-furred beautiful queen had never been more terrified in her life. Just a sunrise ago Frostpetal had learned that the dark gray tom had killed his former mate, Lightpetal. Would this happen to Frostpetal as well?<p>

The she-cat shrunk down deeper into the moss as a shadow stood in the entrance of the den. Frostpetal sighed with relief as she realized it was just Daisyfeather, Hawkfang's sweet, kind mate. The cream she-cat nudged Frostpetal to sit up straight, pressing against her friend in comfort, without words. But Frostpetal needed to be told things were going to be fine, even if Daisyfeather wasn't sure.

"You'll be fine, Frostpetal." Daisyfeather meowed, lying her tail on Frostpetal's shoulders, sensing the white queens distress.

"Be fine? But-look at what happened to Lightpetal. She _died_. She was murdered by Wolfstar. Things won't be fine." Frostpetal whimpered silently, not sounding so loud so that Hawkfang or Wolfstar might hear.

Daisyfeather shook her head. "If you do as your mate says, and you don't shake and look scared, you'll be OK. Wonder why I'm the only she-cat besides Mistpool that has a few scars?" she told her, twisting around to prove her point further.

Frostpetal stared in shock. "You... you do that with my brother? And he goes easy on you?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Daisyfeather's green eyes looked unsure. "Well... that, and because... he actually... erm, likes me." She struggled for the right words, not wanting to send Frostpetal into a nervous ball.

Frostpetal sighed. "Then I'm a goner. Every cat knows how much Wolfstar hates she-cats. I don't know if it will work, but-"

"Daisyfeather? What are you doing with my queen?" a rough, angered voice sounded from outside the leaders den. Frostpetal let out a whimper and shrunk down as the bulky frame of Wolfstar came into view.

Daisyfeather rose to her paws, shaking the loose moss from her cream fur. "Visiting her." she answered lightly, inching towards the entrance of the den.

Wolfstar let out a snarl. "Hawkfang wants you. Now. And I better not find you lurking around here again!" he snarled after Daisyfeather as the she-cat bounded out of the den. Wolfstar turned back to the terrified Frostpetal, before pacing over to her. "Ahh, my Frostpetal... hiding? Not very resourceful with your spot, you know," Wolfstar came to the nest before lying next to her, shoving her to the wall. "If I were going to hurt you, I assure you, I would've done it before. Now... I understand that you... think I hate she-cats? Hum?" Wolfstar nuzzled her shoulder, making Frostpetal shiver with discomfort.

Frostpetal shook her head. "N-N-No! I... It's... It's just that... Lightpetal... was... beaten to death... and-"

"And your worried that I'll do it to you? My dear, I have no intentions what so ever of laying a harmful claw on you... for now, anyway. Lightpetal was not _nearly_ as beautiful as you. I was shocked a tom hadn't chosen you before." he meowed, licking her flank.

Frostpetal nudged away. "I-I'm hungry! May I have some fresh-kill?" she asked, shrinking into the wall of the den.

Wolfstar seemed angered by her moving away, but his eyes hungrily stared at her. "Not until you learn." he hissed, rising to his paws and grabbing her scruff. Frostpetal withered and tugged away from his grasp, but to no avail as she found herself thrown on the floor before him. Wolfstar raised an unsheathed paw before running a sharp claw down her face, right beside her eye until it got to her muzzle, then begun on her neck.

"And I'm not sure if you'll ever." He leaned down to hiss in her ear. Frostpetal shrieked with pain as he pressed the claw on her chest.

**Authors Note: Man I love cliffys. **


	4. Chapter 2

**Giggles Just Giggles- Yes. I was TERRIFIED at first. Thank you so much!**

**Skyfoot21- Thanks! Oh no, not Wolfstar! D:**

**FanOfItAll5- Thanks! :). Check out Giggles story about BumbleClan if you love mine :).**

PineClan; The Never Ending Torture

Chapter 2

Frostpetal shrieked as blood formed around the claw.

Her blood.

The blood she wanted to keep inside of her body.

"Wolfstar, come quick! Flameshadow needs you, and he says it's urgent," A voice came from the entrance of the leaders den. Frostpetal painfully turned her neck to see Graytail frighteningly staring at the large dark gray leader.

Wolfstar looked at Frostpetal to Graytail. "Fine. Ask Rabbitpaw to guard the den for me, I don't want Frostpetal getting any ideas," Wolfstar hissed before padding with Graytail across the clearing. Frostpetal turned back to her belly, looking at the blood soaking the leaders den. _Great StarClan no... _

"Stupid she-cat!" a voice hissed mockingly from outside the leaders den. Frostpetal looked up to see the skinny brown frame of Rabbitpaw teasing her. Frostpetal wanted to shout at the arrogant tom, but thought better of it, knowing that Wolfstar or even Rabbitpaw could beat her for it. "Too bad your taken. I would have loved to beat _you_. But... I think your sister, Jayflower, is better. She'll scream for mercy even louder," Rabbitpaw growled, his amber eyes narrowing in an insult. _If I wasn't a queen and bleeding half to death I would've smacked him upside the head! _Frostpetal gritted her teeth, and licked her belly, ignoring Rabbitpaw.

"Hey, Rabbitpaw! Talking to Frostpetal?"

Frostpetal turned to see Thunderpaw, another apprentice of PineClan, standing in front of Rabbitpaw. Rabbitpaw nodded. "Yeah, she's no fun though." he scuffled angrily, looking back at the white queen with a disgusted look.

"Urgh, Duskfang is calling me. Got to go. Thunderpaw, watch her for me, and tell Wolfstar that I had to train." Rabbitpaw called over his shoulder as he bounded off to meet Duskfang at the entrance to PineClan.

Frostpetal watched as Thunderpaw sat outside the den, often meeting Frostpetal's as he looked back at her from time to time.

"Do you... erm... mind not staring at me so closely?" Thunderpaw asked shyly, meeting Frostpetal's gaze for a heartbeat.

Frostpetal murmured a 'sorry' before curling up on the rocky floor. She felt Thunderpaw's green gaze boring onto her snowy pelt. _Then why is he staring at me? _

"Thank you, Thunderpaw. You can leave now." Frostpetal grunted as she heard Wolfstar's rough voice echoing through the walls of the leaders den.

Hefty pawsteps sounded, coming towards her. "Ahh, Frostpetal... sleeping? Here, in my nest,"

Frostpetal tightened with fear as Wolfstar grasped her scruff and gently set her in his nest.

"Better?"

Frostpetal felt her fur press to the wall. "A little." she whispered in fear. Frostpetal placed her head on her paws, not allowing her gaze to leave the PineClan leader.

Frostpetal lifted her head as she heard the brambles scrapping the walls of the den, seeing Hawkfang walk in. "Wolfstar, I just received word from Cedarclaw that it's Ravenkit's time to become an apprentice," The deputy mewed, his eyes hatefully drifting towards Frostpetal. _Why does he hate Jayflower and I? We haven't done a thing! _Frostpetal thought bitterly.

Wolfstar rose to his paws from beside Frostpetal. "Alright then, Hawkfang. Thank you, and I believe that Duskfang requested for a mate, right?" Wolfstar asked the deputy.

Hawkfang nodded. "After the ceremony?" he asked. Wolfstar nodded and beckoned his tail for Hawkfang to follow him. Frostpetal followed, knowing that since she was Wolfstar's mate, she had to sit on the Highlog with him, beside Hawkfang.

Frostpetal watched as Wolfstar bounded to the Highlog, leaping atop it. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highlog for a clan meeting!" he yowled. Frostpetal almost fell on her face as Hawkfang pushed her towards the Highlog.

"Come on, you fat lump. Onto the Highlog," he spat like venom. Frostpetal frightfully followed her brother as the leaped on one of the jutted rocks besides the fallen oak.

"Today, we will show that PineClan remains strong by making a new apprentice! Ravenkit, come forward." Wolfstar meowed. The tiny black tomkit came from his father, Cedarclaw, side, hooking his claws onto the Highlog and climbing up to sit in front of the dark gray leader. Frostpetal felt her heart sink as she realized how small and innocent Ravenkit was, innocent to how PineClan treated their queens.

"Ravenkit, from this moment forward, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Acornpelt, you have shown to have great courage and strength, and I hope you pass on your knowledge to Ravenpaw, like you have to Badgertooth," Wolfstar meowed to the brown tabby, then flicking his tail to the black-and-white tom known as Badgertooth.

"Ravenpaw! Acornpelt! Ravenpaw! Acornpelt!" The PineClan toms cheered, congratulating Acornpelt and Ravenpaw as the apprentice touched noses with his mentor.

Frostpetal watched as the clan disbanded, then she was shoved to the floor by her brother. Frostpetal looked up at Hawkfang as the brown tabby rolled his eyes.

"Wolfstar? Hawkfang? Shall I choose a mate?" A smoky black tom with white paws growled as he padded up to the two toms.

Hawkfang smiled with pleasure as Wolfstar replied, "Of course, Duskfang. I'm sure you'll find a queen to your liking." Wolfstar grinned. Frostpetal shivered as he looked like some fox-hearted creature.

"And, of course, Frostpetal will join us. She might just try to run away," Wolfstar hissed, jumping off of the Highlog to press himself against her forcefully. Frostpetal's gaze drifted towards the nursery. _Please... oh, please don't let it be Jayflower. _Frostpetal thought as she followed her mate, brother and Duskfang to the nursery.


	5. Chapter 3

**Thank for all of the reviews! Keep them coming!**

PineClan: The Never Ending Torture

Chapter 3

Frostpetal shivered as she entered the nursery. Duskfang's amber eyes scanned the unchosen she-cats, glittering with amusement at their frightened looks.

"Well, Duskfang, take your pick," Hawkfang meowed, his amber eyes narrowing. The smoky tom looked back at Wolfstar and Hawkfang before padding down the incline to the row of she-cats. He inspected their faces, padding down the line. Suddenly, he stopped in the middle, grinning at a particular she-cat. Frostpetal's heart stopped as she saw who he was standing in front of.

It was Jayflower.

Duskfang sniffed her neck for a heartbeat. Jayflower let out a whimper, and Frostpetal stared at her frightened sister. _Oh StarClan, please... not my sister. _She thought. Everyone of these she-cats were her friends, but her sister meant the world to her.

Duskfang took a step backward and shook his head. Padding down the line, he grabbed another she-cat's scruff and dragged her up the incline. Frostpetal looked away as she saw Amberflower being dragged towards Hawkfang and Wolfstar.

"I've made my choice." he mewed, looking at the frightened Amberflower.

Wolfstar grinned at her dirty body, and turned to Duskfang. "Her name is no longer Amberflower, but Amberwing. Frostpetal," he meowed.

Frostpetal stopped staring at her frightened friend, and looked at Wolfstar. "Yes?"

"Take Amberwing to Mistpool and Flameshadow's den. I have a little... surprise for these queens." Wolfstar hissed to his mate, indicating for her to leave. Frostpetal nodded and supported Amberwing as she took her friend to the medicine cat den.

* * *

><p>"What is Wolfstar going to do with the queens?" Mistpool asked from her position beside her mate, the medicine cat, Flameshadow.<p>

Frostpetal shrugged. "I'm not sure, Mistpool. He said he had a little surprise for the unchosen queens, and sent Amberfl-I mean Amberwing and I out." she meowed. Mistpool tilted her head to the side while Flameshadow let out a growl.

"Well, you'll never know with Wolfstar. That fox-hearted fiend could be beating them for all we know," he hissed, his black-and-ginger tail lashing. Frostpetal looked at Amberwing, who looked back. Was Flameshadow the only tom in the clan that actually... _hated_ Wolfstar, and supported queens?

Flameshadow's amber eyes scanned Frostpetal's blue eyes. "I think every cat should be treated equally. I'm a medicine cat. My purpose in PineClan is to heal, not to watch innocent she-cats die for no good reason. You and Amberwing are just another victim of Wolfstar, and I'm sorry for that. I wanted to become a medicine cat so I can take a she-cat away from the pain." Flameshadow meowed, looking at Mistpool before licking her cheek.

"Thank StarClan!" Amberwing purred. Frostpetal inhaled deeply. This was the first time that she had seen a she-cat happy in PineClan, not suffering.

Mistpool pressed against Flameshadow, before looking back at Frostpetal. "What are you going to do?" she asked her.

Frostpetal stared at her friend puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, what are you going to do about Wolfstar? What are _we_ going to do?" Mistpool asked the four cats.

Amberwing shook her head. "What she-cats have done for generations. Give birth to healthy warriors and queens. There's nothing we can do." she meowed, her head bowed.

Flameshadow sighed. "PineClan has ruined lives of many cats. Mistpool, Amberwing is right. We can't do a thing. Neither of us has had an ounce of warrior training."

"Frostpetal! Amberwing!"

Frostpetal growled as Wolfstar was calling her. "We have to go."

Frostpetal padded out of the medicine cat den with Amberwing at her side. "Yes?" she asked her mate as they drew near.

Wolfstar let out a snarl. "Into my den, Frostpetal." he ordered.

Frostpetal looked at Amberwing, who was being dragged away from her by Duskfang.

"Hey, Wolfstar!" a voice meowed. Both cats turned to see Thunderpaw bounding towards them.

"Yes, Thunderpaw?" he asked.

"Just wanted to tell you that Acornpelt needs to see you in your den, and I'm going hunting." he told Wolfstar, his green eyes flicking towards Frostpetal.

Wolfstar nodded. "Good, Thunderpaw. I need a favor of you, actually..."


	6. Chapter 4

PineClan: The Never Ending Torture

Chapter 4

Frostpetal sighed as Thunderpaw crept along the forest floor. Wolfstar's favor was for the ginger apprentice to watch Frostpetal for him, and Frostpetal couldn't be more annoyed with Thunderpaw.

"Frostpetal! Look, I caught something!" Frostpetal turned to see Thunderpaw proudly holding up a mouse. Frostpetal let out a sigh.

"Thats great," she sighed. Thunderpaw dropped it at her paws.

"Eat it. I caught it for you..." he meowed shyly. Frostpetal stared at him. Didn't Thunderpaw understand that she-cats were served last? For just about everything. Frostpetal narrowed her eyes in the idea that Thunderpaw might tell Wolfstar that Frostpetal might have selfishly wolfed down the mouse, not leaving any for young Thunderpaw. But something in his smile and gaze warmed her heart, and she gratefully bent down to eat half. The sweet taste of fresh mouse warmed her taste buds, and she licked her lips when she finished her share.

"Eat the rest, you caught it," Frostpetal purred. Thunderpaw blinked gratefully before eating his share.

Thunderpaw looked at her when he was finished, curling his tail over his paws when he decided to sit down. "Frostpetal...do you...love...Wolfstar?" he suddenly asked, staring into her blue eyes.

Frostpetal stared shocked at the young tom before shaking her head, "No. But please, don't tell him that. It's bad enough I have this scar down my muzzle," Frostpetal mewed, flicking her tail towards the jagged scar running down her muzzle. "And I don't want to earn another." she pleaded, twitching her whiskers.

Thunderpaw nodded. "I promise you, I won't. I'm not sure why Rabbitpaw looks up to him. He's so...cruel to she-cats. How does he think he got into this world?" Thunderpaw asked.

Frostpetal shrugged. "That's the way some toms think, Thunderpaw." Frostpetal meowed. Thinking back to what Thunderpaw had asked her before, she asked him, "Why do you want to know if I love Wolfstar? Do you have an eye for a she-cat?" she asked, her blue eyes narrowing.

Thunderpaw looked towards the darkening sky for a heartbeat before looking back at Frostpetal. "Theres one. She's beautiful...smart, brave...and she is sweet...the perfect mate for me." Thunderpaw purred.

Frostpetal tilted her head. "Who? Dappleflower? Orangeflower? Snowflower? Jayflower? Who!" she asked eagerly, her legs shaking in wonder.

"No."

"Oh great StarClan, who? Thunderpaw, I won't tell her! Just please tell me!"

"Okay, you really want to know?" he asked, his green eyes glittering.

"Yes!"

"It's you."

**Daw... Thunderpaw loves Frostpetal! Ain't that cute? So sorry that this one is short, I was in a rush!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Wow! Thank you to all of my reviewers! Thanks! Now tell me... who do you think is more evil, Hawkfang or Wolfstar? Hmm... Expect polls every chapter! Write your answer, and we'll see who is!**

**You guys should know, this isn't really going to be a lengthy story. Probably about 20 or 25 or so chapters, but not like 30 or 40. I'm not sure how long BumbleClan's story will be, but it might be short too. **

**Who want's to make a one-shot for ThunderXFrost? *crickets* Yeah, I though so. Well, if you want, feel free to! I don't mind!**

** Okay, here we go!**

PineClan: The Never Ending Torture

Chapter 5

Frostpetal felt like a slate of ice. Thunderpaw...was in love with her? Why her? Frostpetal never felt beautiful enough for anything! "Y-Y-Y-You love me?" she asked, her dark blue eyes widening.

Thunderpaw padded up and brushed against her. "Who wouldn't be?" he asked her, his green eyes bleeding from all of the love...so much love in just a pair of eyes... Frostpetal felt her own eyes being drawn to the ginger toms lean, powerful muscles, his define, handsome features, his honest, amazing smile that always seemed to be directed towards her.

If Frostpetal knew one thing, it was this:

She loved him too.

Thunderpaw smiled up at her. "Do you want to rest for the night? It's almost dusk." he meowed, pointing his tail to the sky.

Frostpetal's gaze widened even further. "You_ must_ be crazy. Wolfstar will kill us if he-"

"If he knew I was only trying to protect his mate through the harsh night? Look, that old bat can _think_ he can send a dozen warriors to hunt us down and kill us both," Frostpetal gasped. "then he has another thing coming. If _anyone_ ever tries to hurt you, I will kill them myself." the ginger apprentice hissed, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the floor.

Frostpetal _would've_ been taken aback by such behavior, but Thunderpaw was...sweet. She normally wasn't the type to fall for an apprentice...but there was something about Thunderpaw that she adored. She couldn't put her paw on it.

Thunderpaw stood beside her, _almost_ her height. "Come on, let's go find a nest." he purred, padding with her into the thick forest. Frostpetal had never been into the forest before, it was forbidden for a she-cat to even step a paw out of camp without Wolfstar, Hawkfang or Flameshadow's permission. The trees shook in the dark, a leaf dropping on her thick white fur. A cry sounded through the air, slicing through the cold as it rang into Frostpetal's ears. Frightened, she pressed against Thunderpaw, who stood on his toes to lick her ear. "Don't worry: it's just a wolf," he meowed.

Frostpetal stopped at some moss, bending forward to sniff it. It smelled terrific. "Here," she meowed, nudging Thunderpaw into the nest. Thunderpaw lied perfectly around Frostpetal, curling his tail around her and licking her ears to drown out the fear of being caught that came from here.

Sleep was on it's way, but Frostpetal needed to murmur one last sentence before she went to sleep. "I love you, Thunderpaw..." she whispered to her new mate.

Thunderpaw chest swelled, resting his head beside her. "I love you too, Frostpetal." he whispered back.


End file.
